


I'll Take You and All Your Demons

by Dramaticfiction



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Passing mentions of Doc and Dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticfiction/pseuds/Dramaticfiction
Summary: A different take on how the barn scene from 2x05 could have gone.Exorcisms, Tornados, and Feelings, oh my.





	I'll Take You and All Your Demons

This was never supposed to happen.

Nicole wasn’t even supposed to be here. She was supposed to be waiting at her house, safe and sound, for Waverly. They were supposed to order take out and watch movies that they couldn’t care less about because they’d be spending the time totally enamored with one another. The night would end with cold food left abandoned on the coffee table and kisses being left on bare skin. _That_ was supposed to happen, not this.

Instead, Nicole is freezing, standing in only her uniform with her gun cocked and her finger on the trigger. Her hand is shaking, not only from the dangerously cold air, but from the figure she’s pointing her weapon at is the one who she was supposed to share those kisses with. 

Waverly.

An hour ago, she got a frantic call from a hysterical Wynonna saying that Waverly has gone full demon mode and that she needs to get her ass over there “prontomente”. Nicole can barely make out the warning from Wynonna, saying that she needs to prepare herself for what she’s going to see and to remember that it’s not Waverly, whatever that meant. Wynonna emphasized the last part. Nicole didn't even bother to grab her coat, just her belt with her gun and flew out the door to the homestead.

Now face to face with reality, Nicole can barely keep it together. Her relentless stream of tears blur her sight, but no amount of tears can rid her vision of those black eyes. They’re completely deprived of any part that is Waverly, only holding the feeling of emptiness and anger. Nicole tries to steady her gun with her other hand but it’s no use.

The demon saunters to stand in front of Nicole. It looks at the gun pointed at it’s chest, back to Nicole. It grabs the gun, pressing the barrel flush against Waverly’s chest.

“Do it. You can end all this right now and save dear, old Purgatory. Just pull the trigger.”

Nicole loses all the air in her lungs as she finally realizes what she’s actually doing. She drops the gun instantly. The fact that she even pointed such a weapon at her girlfriend made her sick to her stomach, even though she knew she wouldn’t have used it anyway.

“Waves, I know you’re in there. Baby, I need you to fight this! I need you to come back to me, to us.”

Nicole motions to Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc. They’re standing behind Nicole, just outside the wicked winds the demon whipped up inside the barn, separating them from the trio. They were supposed to render her unconscious but Nicole, being the lovestruck puppy, had to be the hero and pushed through what looks like a mini tornado. She can hear Wynonna screaming for her to get back but she lets all the noise around her go silent. All that’s left in her hears is her own pounding heart and Waverly’s voice. It’s laced in evil and it tears at Nicole’s heart one syllable at a time.

“I tried telling Wynonna that I’m so tired of this. I want to have fun. Clearly, your bunch isn’t the pep in my step that I need. For you, however, I’m willing to give a second chance.”

She begins to circle the redhead, testing how close will the cop let it get to her. It’s hands feel like fire against Nicole’s skin as the demon drags its fingertips ever so slowly across the back of her neck. She doesn’t move, as much as it’s burning, Nicole can still feel a faint touch of Waverly. 

She’s still there, and she’s still fighting. 

“Having fun yet?” Nicole spat out.

The demon faces Nicole, its hands still searing on her skin. It smiles as it watches Nicole fidget under it’s touch. It presses it’s fingertips further into her neck, causing Nicole to collapse to her knees from the pain. It’s devilish laugh echoes over the winds as it watches Nicole’s skin literally _burn_. It leans down closer to Nicole’s face, finally taking the fingers away from her neck, moving to lick the blood that seeped down her charred skin. It’s black eyes never waiver from Nicole’s.

“Now, _that_ was fun.” It rises and begins to walk away.

“Let her go!” Nicole screams, going to attack but her body is feeling the effects of her wound. She collapses, getting a face full of straw and dirt. The demon whips back around to her, grabbing a fistful of her hair, jerking her head back. It takes advantage of the angle and licks the line of blood dripping down Nicole’s neck.

“Why would I do that when watching you squirm is so… _delicious._ ”

It's smile is tainted with her blood smeared all over. As it was about to go in for another helping, it falters. The black eyes cleared and the green hue that Nicole loves so much comes back. Waverly lets go of her hair and scrambles back into a crate; her heels digging furiously into the dirt floor.

“Waves?” Nicole begins to crawl to a cowering Waverly, her hands covering her eyes. Waverly can feel Nicole trying to close the distance between them. She shoots a hand out to stop her motions before she gets too close and Nicole freezes.

“Nicole, don’t!” She looks up and the moment of relief turns back to terror.

“I can’t control this.” 

Nicole witnesses the green taken over by darkness once again. Waverly begins to twitch and squirm in ways that borderline unnatural. Nicole is left just staring, panicking, hesitating on what she should do, if she should touch her or not. 

“Nicole!”

Waverly screams into the air. The scream shatters her completely. Through the black eyes, Nicole can see tears running down Waverly’s face. The wind stops and Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls rush in and grab Waverly’s flailing body, tying her to the nearest chair. Once secure, Nicole is immediately in front of her, caressing her cheeks, wiping the hair away that’s sticking to her skin stuck by a messy mix of tears and sweat.

“Nicole, I’m trying. I’m trying so hard.”

“I know. I know. We just need you to fight for just a little while longer.” 

“I don’t think I can. It’s so strong.”

Nicole looks straight into the darkest parts of her eyes.

“So are you. Waverly, you are the strongest person I’ve ever met and this demon is nothing but a scared and weak bully. It may think it’s strong and powerful but it has no idea who it's messing with. You are Waverly _fucking_ Earp and this world will end before I see you give up!”

Another scream emanates from Waverly. Nicole doesn’t flinch away this time, instead she presses their foreheads together, closing her eyes.

“Fight, Waverly.”

“Dolls! Do it!” 

Nicole can hear Wynonna scream at Dolls to perform the exorcism. She can hear him repeating a string of words, each time with more force than the time before. Doc drags Nicole away and throws her next to Wynonna. She’s crying just a fiercely as she is. Nicole engulfs her into a hug, caring less all about her bleeding and burning neck. Usually their relationship extends only to high fives and head nods, but this is different. Wynonna wraps her arms around her as they both watch as Waverly strain against the rope. 

Dolls finishes the exorcism and places his palm firmly against Waverly’s forehead. She screams bloody murder as a harsh explosion of air throws all of them back to the walls of the barn. Nicole comes out of her daze just in time to see a thick black mass rising from out of Waverly’s mouth, swirling like a dark cloud above her but ultimately disappearing into the air; fainted distorted screams fade away in it’s departure.

Wynonna is the first to scramble to her, breaking her free from the restraints. Waverly collapses in Wynonna’s arms. They’re both crying and hugging and crying some more. She’s barely awake but she’s awake and _breathing._

Nicole makes her way to Wynonna’s side as fast as she can. The instant Waverly notices her, she musters the energy that she has left to fly into her arms. Nicole is thrown back a little by the force but eventually wraps her arms tightly around Waverly, pressing countless kisses to her girlfriend’s forehead.

“I fought it off.” Waverly croaks through her hoarse voice.

“Yeah, you did.”

“You w-wanna know h-how?”

Nicole separates to look Waverly in her eyes, her perfect green eyes.

“How did you do it?” She smiles at her.

Waverly brings her shaking hand to Nicole’s cheek. Nicole grabs it and holds it in her own, pressing it firmly against her cheek.

“I thought of you.” 

That did it. Nicole smiles through yet another onslaught of tears. 

Waverly’s eyes move to Nicole’s neck, catching the stream of blood running down. Waverly’s hand latches on to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Even when after being possessed, Waverly still manages to have the energy to help others. 

“You’re bleeding.”

Nicole immediately detaches her hand and replaces it with her own.

“It’s nothing a couple bandaids couldn’t fix.”

“I did that to you.” Waverly pushes herself away to sit on her knees, allowing her head to drop. Her eye fixated on the blood that stains her hand.

Nicole scoots herself closer and rubs the blood of Waverly’s hand with the sleeve of her uniform, taking it in into her own.

“Waves, it wasn’t you.”

“In a way, in a very twisted way, I did. I hurt all of you.””

Nicole looks to Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls. All of them feeling the heaviness of her words.

Nicole shakes her head, lifting Waverly’s gaze up to meet hers.

“You did NOT hurt us. It was that…thing. It hurt us.”

“You’ll see my face when you think about it though.”

It’s Nicole turn to drop her head. What can she say to that? She can’t deny that she won't think about it because she knows she will, and so will Waverly and it kills her.

“Listen to me. I’m not blaming you for this, none of us are. Waverly, you are innocent. You did nothing wrong and blaming yourself for this will only make it worse. You still are our Waverly and if we have to remind you everyday, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Waverly tries to smile but the fatigue of fighting off a demon finally catches up with her. Her eyes struggle to stay open and Nicole catches what is the most adorable yawn that she’s ever seen. She kisses Waverly’s hand as Dolls moves in to scoop her up bridal style.

“How about we get you in some warm clothes and that bed of yours.”

Waverly can only manage a nod.

“Remember the bonus blanket.” She mumbles.

“Babe, I’m your bonus blanket.” 

“I know.” 

With that, Waverly succumbs to sleep. 

Everyone takes a collective sigh and begins to make their way inside. Nicole struggles to her feet when she feels Wynonna catch her, putting her arm around her shoulder.

“I gotcha, Haughtpants. Let’s you patched up before you get blood all over my barn.”

Nicole chuckles and they follow Doc and Dolls inside.

 

—————

 

After Waverly is relieved of her boots and is in her favorite sweater, Wynonna leans her back into the comfort of her bed. 

Wynonna places a light kiss to Waverly’s forehead and goes to the dresser where Nicole is sitting, looking at her battle wounds, trying to clean it as best as she can. Wynonna goes and takes the cloth from her and begins where she left off.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Although I should be the one thanking you.” 

Nicole locks eyes with her in the reflection of the mirror.

“How so?” 

“For being here. For caring for Waverly, willing to be thrown like a circus clown out of a cannon. For making her fight.”

Nicole chuckles at the circus clown comment, trying to distract herself from the sting from the alcohol. 

“It wasn’t all me. Look at you, coming through with that exorcism spell. I know Dolls is the one who said it, but you should deserve at least some credit. It was very Waverly of you.”

Wynonna can’t help but smile.

“But you know, as much I was there for Waves, I was there for you too. I _am_ here for you, for the both of you. As long as you want me here, I’m here.”

“You really are a walking bumpersticker.”

Wynonna grabs bandages and covers the wound as gently as she could. When she’s done, she pats Nicole’s shoulders to signal she’s done.

“Welcome to the family, Haughtstuff.”

Nicole nods as they silently bid each other goodnight. The door closes and Nicole turns to see a more awake Waverly sitting up in bed. Nicole goes to take off her shoes, belts and changes into a shirt and shorts that she keeps in one of Waverly’s drawers. She climbs into bed and Waverly instantly attaches herself to her, her head resting on Nicole’s chest with the redhead’s arms wrapped around the tinier Earp.

“How and why are you still awake?” 

“I was missing my bonus blanket.” She snuggles further into Nicole and Nicole can feel her heart burst against her chest.

“Wynonna loves you. It’s official. There’s no going back. Once Wynonna loves you, you’re kinda stuck with us.”

“I thought I was stuck once I was dubbed the bonus blanket?” 

“That too.”

They both chuckle, Nicole enjoying hearing Waverly back to herself, back to _her_ Waverly, even though she was probably in three different states of fatigue.

“I’m not going anywhere. No demon possession or genie scarecrow can scare me away.”

The chuckles are gone as Waverly looks up. Even in the dim light, her eyes are brighter than ever.

“I meant what I said to Wynonna. As long as you want me, I’m here. I’m here no matter what your curse throws at us. I will fight for you and your sister, for Doc and Dolls until, well, you know.”

Waverly doesn’t bother with words. She leans up and pulls Nicole down for a kiss. For someone so tired, it was one hell of a kiss, the kind that makes Nicole want to pop her foot. It was a quick kiss but conveyed everything Waverly wanted to say. They separate and Waverly goes back to her position on Nicole’s chest and finally lets herself give in to the warm swirl of Nicole and sleep.

So, it wasn’t take out and an evening of sweet romantics at her place. It wasn’t a night full of passion and heated bodies and sloppy kisses. It was the exact opposite. It was filled with tears and screams. It was everything out of their worst nightmares, but it showed them that even in the worst of times, that Nicole is here to stay. That nothing can take Waverly away from her loved ones, and that Wynonna did, in fact, pick up some of Waverly’s research skills. They’re strong forces alone, but together, they are stronger than any demon that litters the earth. The night was dark and full of terrors, and none of it wasn’t supposed to happen but it did, and Nicole knows that getting past this is going to be hard for all of them, but she knows in her heart, without any ounce of doubt, that she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. 


End file.
